1-1
'Start time: 500 ' Overview: Stage 1-1 is the first stage in any run of the game. The stage begins with Mario and offers the propeller upgrade, or fire flower upgrade. The propeller is in one of three ? blocks throughout the level, and the fire flower can be collected from the red coin ring when the player is either Mario or Super Mario. The stage has two side zones, with both pipe entrances inside rotating blocks: one holds coins and a P switch, the other has the second star coin. This stage only has a normal exit, and unlocks stage 1-2 when completed. Layout: The level is fairly linear, one of the most difficult obstacles to overcome are the "stairs" just before the midway flag. The first star coin is positioned right above the ? block with a propeller after the midway flag. After the propeller there are some rotating blocks turning left, minimal time should be spent on these, by jumping over as much of them as possible. The pipe leading to the second star coin is in a rotating block right past an upwards slope with three goombas at the top. The third star coin is positioned just past the rotating block above a green koopa, using a propeller it is easy to obtain. Afterwards it is just a few hills and a rotating block is the end. Enemies: *Goomba: 21 *Green Koopa: 4 *Red Koopa: 2 Strategy: Any%: First half is avoid enemies, for the rotating blocks try to reach the top before running on them, uphill slows you down. Right before the stairs, take run under the koopa, and jump a goomba in between 2 sets of bricks, to jump as far up the stairs as possible. Try not to clip the stairs when jumping to the top to conserve momentum. Run through the halfway flag, and then jump and groundpound on the ? block with the propeller. Grab the propeller and jump onto the koopa/goomba to get as far up the rotating block as possible. Once past the rotating block slide down the hill, and jump over the gaps. Jump up the slope and past the goombas. Slide down the hill with the final green koopa and jump on top of the final rotating block to maximize speed jumping into the flag. 100%: Same first half route as any%. Once past the halfway flag jump and use a midair spin to collect the first star coin, and then groundpound onto the ? block with the propeller. Follow the any% route until you reach the rotating block with the pipe for the second coin. Wait for the pipe and enter it as soon as Mario can. Spin up to the coin and back down before exiting the bonus area. After exiting, jump up the rotating block and propeller spin up to the third coin. Jump down and onto the finaal rotating block into the flag. IL Route Ideal: 466 Using the starman at the beginning allows Mario to triple jump over the midway "staircase". After that it is chaining penguin slides down hills and conserving speed until the flag. Any% Route '''Ideal: '''454 All runs start out as Mario, the best time to upgrade into Super Mario is at the halfway flag. The only real obstacle between then and the beginning is the "staircase". Immideately after the halfway flag the ? block has a propeller mushroom, and then it is mostly avoiding enemies until the end. 100% Run Ideal: 443 Category:World 1